


Creamer l.s

by lunastyles00



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastyles00/pseuds/lunastyles00
Summary: Louis likes music and CappuccinosHarry likes music and Iced CoffeeLouis thinks Harry is dumb for liking Iced Coffee in the WinterHarry thinks Louis is cute and wants to know him better.A Wattpad Original





	1. Chapter 1

~Look at the sky, we can make it all come alive, and never ask why oh, questions relieve the belief that we're feeling what's real and we're healin' our soul~

Light-Noah Mac

It was Sunday.

The muggy and frosty mid-January weather slapped you in the face almost as you stepped out of your house.

It was rude, and Louis hated rude.

It was a Sunday, and especially for somebody in Uni, you're almost always working on work due the next day. So, like the studious student Louis is, he was headed to his local campus coffee shop to get work done.

He hated working in his tiny London flat, that cost way too much every month because he swore he heard somewhere that you wouldn't work as hard in a familiar place, like home.

Even though the shop is a familiar place, the people in there were different every time he frequented. One day it was a group of professors trying to update grades whilst bitching about how lazy their students are. The next, it was the local loner just looking to grab her coffee quickly before hurrying to class.

Louis memorized her order.

A large Caramel Macchiato with no drizzle and only an inch of foam.

Louis would say the order in his head everytime she ordered it.

Six pounds was her exact amount, and she would pull her visa from her too-cluttered bag and hand the card over quickly.

Louis was fascinated by the way she did her makeup each morning. Some days she would barely put effort in it, and maybe only do her eyebrows or summat. Other days, however, she would walk into the shop with a face of a model's.

His favourite outfit of hers was her three sizes too big mustard yellow jumper and her iconic white leggings that Louis would be deathly afraid to pull off.

Her name was Tara.

After the bell rang, signalling Tara's departure, Louis sighed and continued typing on his Macbook that took him almost two years of minute tips from the restaurant to save up for. He resumed the music, patiently waiting for him to stop his obsessing and listen to it again and nodded his head slightly to the beat.

Rip up the Lights, scatter it through my window, and let it all shine, scattered reflection guide my eyes.

Noah Mac was a musical genius in his eyes. His words and the beat just takes him to a place he couldn't describe. It felt like he's just waking on a gloomy Wednesday, or taking his daily walk to his morning sessions, practically freezing to death under his jacket.

It was a feeling he couldn't pinpoint, but he wanted to bottle it up and keep it to himself until he dies. It's something so personal, something so connected to him, it was nearly unbearable not knowing exactly what memory was associated with it.

He casually took a sip of his warm Cappuccino before setting it down and continuing typing furiously on the laptop. His Critic's professor was making the class choose one of the most captivating paintings in the peer's eyes and write a four-page essay pointing out practically every minuscule detail. Louis picked Edvard Munch's Scream series.

He had it hung on his wall just above his bed, and he just couldn't help himself. He remembered that his mum told him to use his obsessions in a healthy manner, and this obsession was going to make him pass the class. In times like these, he mentally thanks his mum's wiseness.

Pull out your soul and sing I, choose to live like we're young till we die. Euphoria is holding us, and I, I see the light.

Louis' almost positive he cried to this song before.

Maybe after his first and only boyfriend dumped him for being too needy.

The obnoxiously quiet bell on the shop door rang, signalling another thirsty customer. Louis looked up from his laptop mindlessly before stopping dead in his tracks at a weirdly familiar looking long brown hair, lanky, and incredibly modern-day hipster dressed male.

Louis slowly took another sip of his drink before setting it back down on the table. It was getting cold, and it was barely ten in the morning. Louis sighs at the need to get up and decides to just refill it once he finishes this one paragraph. 

The mystery man orders an Iced coffee with vanilla creamer, and Louis thinks he's crazy for ordering an iced drink in the middle of January. Then, Louis ducks his head back down because, crap, he's looking this way. 

"I have Harry's Iced vanilla coffee," The barista slid the drink on the counter where the male could easily pick it up. 

Harry.

It rolled off of Louis' tongue gracefully, almost like he came out of the womb babbling Harry Harry Harry Harry. 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Iced coffee dude a.k.a Harry walked up to Louis' small two-seater table and pulled out the chair. Louis shook his head no and took out his earbuds with annoyance. 

Seriously, all he wanted to do was listen to Noah Mac and finish his assignment. 

"Do you go to Uni?" He asked. Louis sighed heavily and nodded again. "That's cool, so am I. Studying law, it's super hard." 

"Cool," Louis replied nonchalantly. He went to put his earbuds back in as Harry took another sip of his stupidly cold drink. As Harry went to speak again, Louis huffed and took out his earbuds again. 

"What are you studying, if I may ask." 

"I'm studying to be a writer," Louis replied before taking another sip of his coffee. "That's what I'm working on now, actually." 

"Oh! Am I bothering you? I can leave if you want," Louis wanted to say yes, and 'get out of my face', but his mother taught him better than that. 

"No, it's fine. My name's Louis, by the way." Louis held out his left hand for the male parallel to him to shake. Iced coffee smiled and shook it firmly. 

"My names Harry. It's nice to meet you." He took another sip of his coffee, before shivering slightly. "If I may ask, what are you listening to?" 

"Noah Mac, ever heard of him?" Louis swishes the remnants of his cap around in his mug before setting it down. 

"Have I heard of him? I love Noah Mac!" Louis looked at him as if he just said the Earth is flat. "I'm serious! My favourite song by him is Flowerz, it's different, like you wouldn't hear it the traditional artist sing it." 

"I like Flowerz, but my favourite is Light. It reminds me of being warm, and fuzzy. It almost makes me miss home." Louis smiled down at his keyboard as he wiped the invisible dust from the keys. 

"That's beautiful, Louis." Harry brought the straw up to his lips, before lowering it down again. "I'd like to get to know you better." 

Me too,

Louis almost muttered in response. But, like the coward he labelled himself as so often, he decided to stay quiet. 

"Um, how about another coffee or two?" He eventually reasoned. Harry chuckled lowly before nodding. 

"Sure, I'll pay." 

"It's a date," Louis lowered the screen of his laptop and stood up after Harry. 

Here we go,

 

End of Prologue.


	2. 2

~Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess. And I've missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie?~

Valerie-Amy Winehouse

 

"You didn't call me last night," Harry slid into his regular seat, with Louis on the opposite side of him. Louis looked up and smiled at the man before taking out his earbuds. "You didn't call me last night," he repeated, as Louis couldn't hear him. 

"Was I supposed to? I was busy," Louis tilted his laptop screen down, so he could view Harry better. Harry laughed quietly and absentmindedly twirled his straw in his Iced Coffee. 

"No, but I was hoping you would." Harry's phone lit up with a new message, but he cleared it and turned his attention back to Louis. "It's my turn for music," he added.

Louis groaned jokingly, and scooted his chair to the side to Harry could pull his up. "God, please don't play any more Beatles," Harry laughed and grabbed his headphones from his pocket, and quickly plugged them into his phone before handing Louis the right bud. 

"Don't worry, it's not The Beatles." Harry quickly closed out another text message from the same person before going to his music app and pressing on a song. 

A jazzy tune filled their ears, until the female vocalist started singing.

'Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water and I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head, I paint a picture.'

'Cause since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess, and I've missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress, won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie?'

'Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Did you have to go to jail, Put your house up for sale, did you get a good lawyer? I hope you didn't catch a tan, I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya, and are you shopping anywhere, Changed the colour of your hair, are you busy? And did you have to pay that fine you were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?'

'Since I've come on home, Well my body's been a mess, and I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie, Valerie, Valerie. Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water and I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture 'Cause since I've come on home, Well my body's been a mess and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress, won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me why don't you come on over Valerie?'

 

Valerie,

Why don't come over Valerie? 

Harry paused the upcoming song and pulled his earbud out. Louis repeated the action and handed it to Harry. Another message from the same person popped up on his screen, but he quickly swiped it away before locking it, and turning towards Louis. "What'd you think?" 

"Surprisingly, I really like it." Louis brought his coffee cup up to his lips before blowing gently, and taking a sip. "I want to meet this Valerie,"

Harry chuckled lightly as he watched the males lips curl around the rim of the mug. His phone chimed again, and he sighed before swiping away the message. "Who is that texting you?" 

Harry locked his phone, and moved his chair back to his side. Four more messages popped up on his lock screen before he cleared them away. "It's nobody," Harry smiled and took another sip of his Latte. 

"There's a concert next Friday, Noah Mac, thought you might want to go with me," Louis nervously twirled the remaining coffee around in his cup as he awaited Harry's answer. 

"Of course I'll go with you, It's a date," Harry tucked a piece of hair back behind his beanie and studied Louis' relieved features. "What'd you think? That I'll say no?" 

"I dunno, I thought you might have plans or summat." Louis cleared his throat and set his mug back down on the table. "I hate being turned down," 

"I'll remember that for next time." Harry smiled against his straw. Louis cleared his throat and started to pack his laptop up. 

"Walk me home?" Louis propositioned. Harry nodded slowly before standing up and holding his arm out for the smaller male to take. 

-

"So, Harry, I have a question." Louis walked closely to Harry, as a weak attempt to share body temperature. It had to be at least -3 degrees outside in London, and Louis was feeling it. 

"Shoot," Harry continued to look forward as his phone continued buzzing through his jean pocket. He wanted so badly to text this person back and tell them to stop, but that wasn't appropriate. 

"Are you gay?" 

"Ugh, I hate this question," Harry groaned lowly. Louis laughed a bit at his reaction, but didn't take it back. "You're serious?" 

"Yeah," 

"Um. No? Well, I'm bisexual, so not really," 

"Have you ever had sex with a man before?" Harry's cheeks reddened almost comically once the question exited Louis' mouth. 

Harry looked down to his feet for a second, before answering. "I've been with a man before, yes." Soon, they were standing in front of Louis' flat.

"Come up with me, it might be warmer up there," Louis suggested. Harry sighed and thought back to his phone that was still lighting up consistently. 

"Why not, I've already walked you home." Louis smiled and excitedly grabbed Harry's hand before practically running up the stairs, and into his decent sized flat. He lived alone, with his parents sending him a couple thousand pounds every week allowing him to pay for the home. 

"Make yourself at home," Louis disappeared into the kitchen, and soon after came back with two glasses of a tan liquid, most likely alcohol of some sort. "Scotch, neat." Harry took the glass from Louis' hands. 

"Thanks." Harry damn near threw his drink when his phone chimed for the millionth time that day. 

"Who is texting you?" Louis asked, before sitting down next to Harry, and taking a sip of his drink. 

"I don't know," Harry chuckled and opened his phone to read the texts. 

Eleanor Jane <3   
How was class?

Eleanor Jane <3  
I'm thinking about making your favourite dinner tonight!

Eleanor Jane <3  
Hello????

Eleanor Jane <3  
You're not in class, Harry. I know your schedule

Eleanor Jane <3   
OMG you're ignoring me!! :(

Eleanor Jane <3   
Whatever

Eleanor Jane <3  
Screw you, i'm not making you taco's tonight

Eleanor Jane <3  
I'm sorry, I know how much you like your taco's

Eleanor Jane <3   
Fuck you

Eleanor Jane <3   
This is no way to treat your fiancé

 

End of Chapter two


End file.
